marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Morg (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 1900 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = Grey | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Mottled, brownish skin and "spike"-like protrusions on his arms and torso. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Herald of Galactus (before court executioner) | Education = | Origin = Alien possessing the Power Cosmic | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ron Marz; Ron Lim; Kevin West | First = Silver Surfer Vol 3 69 | Death = Annihilation: Silver Surfer Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Morg served as a herald of Galactus after Galactus' previous herald, Nova, was expelled for sparing suitable planets to sate his hunger. Subsequently, prior to consuming his latest planet, Galactus was confronted by Morg; a court executioner. In the presence of the world-devourer, Morg showed no fear; instead exhibiting a respectful defiance. Impressed with Morg's demeanor and wary after losing several heralds to attacks of conscience, Galactus decided to employ this most brutal and remorseless specimen as his latest herald. Morg gladly accepted the task of being Galactus' herald. As a weapon, Morg wields a double-edged battle axe — previously used by him in his executioner duties. The Herald Ordeal Two former heralds, Silver Surfer and Firelord, learned about Morg after discovering that Nova had left Galactus. They expressed their concerns to Galactus about Morg's low morals but were dismissed. Morg battled and easily defeated them both. Seeking reinforcements, Silver Surfer and Firelord recruited the rest of Galactus' former heralds: Nova, Terrax and Air-Walker, whom they had to unearth from his grave and reassemble. During this time, Morg discovered the Well of Life, a powerful pool akin to the Fountain of Youth on a planet to which he had lead Galactus. He immersed himself in the pool, which enhanced Morg's powers exponentially before he returned to his master and the planet was destroyed. The assembled heralds confronted Morg together and were outmatched. In the battle, Air-Walker was severely damaged again and Morg killed Nova by blasting her in the back when he was thought to have been beaten. Galactus was not pleased with this as he had not ordered her death. Galactus removed the power cosmic that he had imbued in Morg, leaving him with only the power he'd gained from the pool he'd discovered. In his weakened state, Morg was killed by Terrax. To repay Galactus the inconvenience of losing his herald, both Firelord and Air Walker volunteered to stay with him. Months later, Galactus resurrected Morg, imbuing him with the Power Cosmic once more but removing the increased effects of the Well of Life, and offered him a second chance. Morg then sought his missing axe. Morg went off in search of Terrax to exact vengeance upon him, but during their battle they were ambushed by robots working for the villain Tyrant and were taken captive. Morg, along with fellow captives Silver Surfer, Terrax, Gladiator, Beta Ray Bill, Morg, Jack of Hearts and Ganymede fought back against Tyrant and were easily defeated until the appearance of Galactus disrupted the battle. Morg had been incapacitated in the battle, like all those involved, save for the Surfer. Tyrant stated that everyone there could go free, except for Morg, for no other reason than to spite the world devourer. Tyrant imprisoned Morg and continued to siphon off his Power Cosmic and store it into his orbs. Eventually Morg escaped and went back to his master Galactus and served as herald again for a brief time. In a battle between Galactus and Tyrant, Morg found the Ultimate Nullifier and used it to melt most of Tyrant's body then betrayed both masters by cutting off his own arm while he tried to escape the final nullification blast (Tyrant's drone attached itself to the Nullifier and Morg's arm thus not allowing Morg to separate himself from the Nullifier). His escape failed and the Nullifier exploded, destroying Galactus' ship and all aboard. Morg and Tyrant were presumed dead. Annihilation Morg eventually resurfaced, but was used as a battery by Annihilus to access the Power Cosmic. Morg was confirmed dead as Annihilus failed to retrieve the Power Cosmic from his corpse. | Powers = Morg possessed various superhuman attributes after being imbued with the Power Cosmic by Galactus. Morg later increased his powers, temporarily, through immersion in the Well of Life. However, after Galactus siphoned away the enhancements caused by the Well, Morg's powers were decreased to their normal levels. He was stated to have an "Universal" threat level by the Nova Corps when herald of Galactus. Since, he remained a category 1 threat due his amplified Power Cosmic and his sociopathic nature. Power Cosmic: Like all of Galactus' heralds, Morg was imbued with a fraction of Galactus' power. He could manipulate great amounds of cosmic energy for various effects including projecting powerful blasts of concussive force or heat, manipulating the molecular structure of most forms of matter, and augmenting his own physical attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Morg possessed vast superhuman strength of unknown limits. Morg could channel the Power Cosmic through his physical form for purposes of physical strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. After immersing himself in the Well of Life, his strength was enhanced even further, though the additional level of power was later removed by Galactus. *'Superhuman Speed:' Morg could run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Morg's cosmically enforced musculature produced practically no fatigue toxins. Theoretically, he could exert himself at peak capacity almost indefinitely. However, since his brain was still organic, Morg did require sleep every so often, usually once every several months. However, the enhancements of the Well of Life eliminated this particular limitation, truly allowing him to exert himself physically without his body producing any fatigue toxins or his mind requiring sleep. The further augmentation of his physical stamina, however, was removed by Galactus. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Morg's bodily tissues possessed many times the density the tissues that a human body possesses. Although Morg possessed a powerful, heavily muscled build, the increased density of his tissues resulted in him being much heavier than he actually appeared. *'Superhuman Durability:' As Morg's tissue was restructured and augmented by the Power Cosmic, his body was practically invulnerable to physical injury. Morg could withstand penetration wounds from all but the most advanced and powerful forms of weaponry. He could withstand tremendous impact forces, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperatures as hot as the interior of a star, and powerful energy blasts from the likes of the Silver Surfer without being injured. Morg was also functionally immortal in the sense that he was immune to all known diseases and to the effects of aging. Morg also could survive indefinitely in outer space and no longer required food, oxygen, or water to survive. *'Superhuman Agility:' Morg's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Morg's reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Although Morg was highly durable, he wasn't truly immortal. He could be be injured or killed, though it was beyond the capability of most beings or weapons to do so. If injured, his body possessed tremendous regenerative capabilities allowing him to fully regenerate most damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. Morg could fully regenerate severed limbs, though he did require Galactus' aid in regenerating his body after having most of his tissue incinerated from his skeleton. *'Flight:' Morg was capable of propelling himself through the air at tremendous velocities. While in space, Morg was capable of flying at speeds almost equal to the Speed of Light, roughly 186,000 miles per second. However, Morg could use the Power Cosmic to open passages through Hyperspace, which allows him to travel at many times the speed of light. | Abilities = Morg was a skilled hand to hand combatant, though he typically relied on his powers while in combat situations | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Cosmic Axe: Morg possessed a double bladed cosmic axe that he used in combat. The ax and handle combined were approximately 7' in length and were incredibly durable. Morg typically used the ax to focus the Power Cosmic in the form of destructive blasts, some of which were capable of ripping through the hull of Galactus' ship. | Notes = He was stated to have a "sociopathic nature" by the Nova Corps. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Power Cosmic Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Category 1 Threats Category:Universal Threat Level Category:Sociopaths